


Finder's Keepers

by ProphecyBall



Series: Game night [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, French Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProphecyBall/pseuds/ProphecyBall
Summary: Childhood games have never been so much fun...





	Finder's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related, that all belongs to J K Rowling. All I lay claim to is the plunny that assaulted me recently after almost 2 bottles of white wine

 

Hermione ran into the nook behind a suit of armour and paused to catch her breath. Standing as quietly as she could, she reflected on the conversation held a small while ago, which led to her being there at 2am, with how many other 8th years still prowling the corridors searching for her.

With all the returning 8th years being placed in the same dormitory regardless of original House, and all being of age, there had already been many nights of drinking games and outlandish dares, as they all adjusted to new relationships with each other. Tonight's insanity came courtesy of Luna, of all people, who Hermione was determined should never drink Firewhisky again, after suggesting the current pursuit.

" _I know what would be a good idea, *hic*, I 'hink we should all play that children's game, Look and Find," She said, turning back to face them from the window where she stood._

" _Do you mean Hide and Seek, Luna?" corrected Harry, looking down at his fingernails and trying not to chuckle out loud for fear of offending her._

" _That's the one! The one where you all chase someone and if you catch them, they're yours for the rest of the night and have to do EVERYTHING YOU SAY!" Luna drunkenly slurred whilst wobbling back across to the group._

" _Those rules are a little different from what I'm used to, but I think we can work with your version, sounds a lot more interesting than how I've played it before" said Blaise, grinning saucily at the blonde girl._

It was decided that the group would split into Seekers and Hunted, due to an even number of people joining the game. When Seekers found a Hunted, that person would then become the Seeker's prisoner and would belong to them all night, as per Luna's crazy rules, or they could swap places and seek each other in opposite roles. The Hunted group fled in all directions to find suitable hiding locations and wait to learn their fate.

Debating silently on whether she'd prefer to be found sooner or later, she felt someone grab her arm and tug her from her nook. Before she could see who held her, she heard a whispered "Obscuro" and felt a blindfold lay itself against her lashes, completely darkening her vision and leaving her wondering who the Seeker was.

She felt herself being led a few steps from her hiding spot and was trying to work out where they were, when she was pushed backwards quickly and felt her back slam into a wall with enough strength to knock the air from her lungs. Before she could think about taking a breath, a pair of lips crashed onto hers, claiming her mouth forcibly. Her heart stopped beating for a brief time before starting again in a crescendo of beats.

A skilful mouth caressed her lips, occasionally nipping gently before following with a lick to soothe the sting. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, lost in the pleasant ministrations, when a hot, wet tongue pushed past her lips, plundering her mouth with a determined mission to dominate. When she responded automatically and stroked her own tongue against the unknown one, she felt it still for a moment and was able to feel the resulting shudder pass through the body currently holding her close to the wall.

Her arms raised to reach around the person's neck, pulling them closer and using her own tongue to begin a tentative journey within the mouth still caressing hers. Upon sliding her tongue into the welcoming warmth, she felt, more than heard, the pained, whispering groan that emitted from the person she clutched. She thought there was a whisper of masculinity about the sound, something primitive that she responded to, that reached down into her core and tightened something unknown within her, before feeling a pair of arms slide around her waist and grasp her grimly.

Coaxed by this response, she slid her hands higher and ran them through the soft, silken fibres of his hair, while she felt a firm body press harder into her, pinning her against the wall. Her body thrummed with warmth from the kiss and she felt an urge to rub her thighs together to encourage..  _something_ , she didn't know what. Unconsciously rotating her hips, she encountered a growing hardness between her legs which caused them both to gasp when they brushed together.

She felt the hands move from her waist to under her jumper, fingertips ghosting their way up her spine. Goosebumps lined her skin, while a delicious shiver began at the nape of her neck and trailed south, spreading through her lower back.

The mouth moved from hers and began to trace along her jawline, making her emit little mewling gasps of pleasure while tightening her fingers into his scalp and making him grunt into her throat. The hands on her back move south, running slowly down the length of her body until they skimmed the bottom of her skirt.

She moved her hips again without realising it, bringing another of those pleasant groans from his throat. Her hands rested on his shoulders while she hooked a leg behind his to pull his hardness further into her, feeling a pool of moistness in her knickers. She felt the  _something_  starting to burn stronger, a heat below her belly that she's never felt before.

Almost as though he's aware of this, his hand darts up the inside her thigh, making her cry aloud at the intimacy. Her masked eyes fly open and she clamps her thighs together and traps his hand, afraid of what he's making her feel. He whispers to her to relax, it's okay. He won't do anything she doesn't want him to, she just needs to say the word and he'll stop, but he just wants to make her feel good. All the while, his mouth continues to worship her throat and jawline, his soothing sounds allow her to slowly close her eyes and allow his hand to continue roaming higher up her leg.

He reaches the boundary of her drenched knickers and flicks his fingers over her clothed seam. She can feel how wet she is there against his fingers, and colour floods her as she realises that she wants this unknown man. She wants him to take her and make her scream with pleasure. She doesn't know who he is and right now she doesn't care, she just wants him to do something to her to stop this burning fire from consuming her.

"Please, I.. I can't…I need to…. I'm…" she gasps hoarsely, knowing she has to tell him to stop before she does something she regrets. His tongue returns to her mouth, plunging in deeper and harder than before, making her lose herself completely in the moment and forgetting her wish to end the moment. The kiss is passionate and consuming, she has never been kissed like this before and she wishes to be swept away in the wave it's creating. Without breaking the kiss, he reached under her right thigh and lifts it to hook around his hip.

She feels fingers tentatively creeping under the edge of her underwear and head towards her burning seam. A single finger strokes her clit from top to bottom and she bucks against his hand, arching her back at the contact. "Gods! Oh, that's good!" she exclaims against his mouth as he slowly strokes her clit, circling her bud with gentle pressure while his lips continue to work on her mouth.

She feels liquid start to run from her lower lips and knows he must feel it too, as he moves his hand to cup her pussy fully, sliding his middle finger forward to gather as much moistness as he can. Slowly separating her folds, he moves a fingertip to her entrance and gently pushes inside, up to the first knuckle.

Hissing slightly at the intrusion, she rubs herself on his hand, trying to encourage him to do more. Chuckling quietly, he slides his finger fully into her cunt, twisting his hand slightly to continue stroking her clit. As he moves his hand back, Hermione grasps it with a whimper and holds it there to prevent him taking it away, as she things. "Don't worry love, I'm not stopping until you've come all over my hand and screamed yourself hoarse in my arms" he whispered against her ear, the air from his mouth causing her body to shiver. She released his hand and he pulled his finger out before adding a second and sliding them both back inside her.

"Oh, that's amazing" she gulped as she felt him stretching her with his fingers, her clit humming in response to his thumb movements. "It would feel even better if it was my cock sliding into you, but I'll take this for a start" he mumbled into the nook between her shoulder and neck. She felt she recognised the voice, but the sensations he was creating within her were too much of a pleasant distraction, for her to worry too much about who she was with.

Speeding up his hand movements, he curled his finger inside her and began stroking a spot that reignited the flames within her. "You're close, I can feel it" he panted, "I want to feel you cum around my hand". The erotic rush these words bought on made the fire inside her roar in response and she felt like she was being doused in flammable liquid. His final words were the spark that caused the combustion.

"Cum for me"

She exploded, her body burning with a temperature she thought she couldn't survive. Her head flew back and she screamed out her pleasure, her blood rushing to her head and leaving her dizzy and breathless while she felt him continue to stroke her pussy inside and out, milking her of every drop of pleasure he could. She felt her walls contracting around his fingers and her clit tingled with electricity. Her breaths exit her body mingled with small sobs of pleasure she can't control, her head feels heavy and she feels like she would collapse, but for his body and arms holding her up.

He slowly removes his fingers and lets her leg drop to the floor. Her breasts rise and fall with her heavy breathing. She hears him take a few steps back and begin to laugh and it makes her breath catch in her throat. No, it can't be  _him_ ….

"Finite". The blindfold vanishes, making her blink in the sudden bright light, before she looks up and into the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. "Fucking hell Granger, if I knew you would be such a turn on I would have tried that weeks ago with you". He nods down and her eyes follow to where his trousers are clearly straining with a prominent erection. Feeling the burn start again within her, Hermione lifts her eyes to his in confusion, to see his are glowing dark grey in arousal.

He lifts his hand and slowly slides his fingers into his own mouth, tasting her juices on his fingers. His eyes close in pleasure and he emits a sensual sound, causing Hermione to feel pooling liquid in her knickers again. "Fucking hell.. I shouldn't have done that, I need to cum now" he says, opening his eyes and staring straight at her.

She's rooted to the spot, unable to believe she's just been brought to orgasm by Malfoy, and in such a spectacular way, and her body seems to be desiring more. Trying to come up with a response to his comments, she's startled when he starts towards her and tries to move back, forgetting she's already against the wall. Leaning in, he breathes a whispered message before moving back. "Remember what I said Granger, if it was that good just with my hands, imagine how good it'll bw for you when you let me slide my cock into that wet pussy of yours…".

Turning around, Draco takes a few steps away before turning back to her with a cocky grin on his face. "I believe it's now your turn to find me? I'll make it easy, I'll be in my old Slytherin room with my dick in my hand, waiting for you to turn up and let me shag you into next week. The offer is there: if you want me, you know where to come". As he said the word come, he gave her a cheeky wink and turned to walk away.

She waited until he'd turned the corner and started his journey towards the dungeons before she slowly started to follow him to his old dorm. She knew the others would still be seeking each other for a good while yet and since she was now seeking Draco, they were still playing the game, in a sense.

She was definitely still seeking something. She was trying to find out whether he was able to deliver what he promised. She was interested in seeking if he was as skilful with his tongue on other areas of her body. Mostly, she wanted to find whether his cock felt as good buried inside her as his fingers had, as she suspected it would be. As she walked behind him through the corridors, she giggled to herself. Maybe Luna drinking Firewhisky wasn't so bad after all…


End file.
